Unhealed Wounds
by VaultDweller105
Summary: It's been four years since Sofia was cast out of the Vault once again by her best friend. But when Amata decides to tag along after she saves her life again, will Sofia be able to forgive her?
1. How It Began

**How It Began**

**Vault 101 Overseer's Office, 2281**

Amata Almodovar was just twenty years old and already she was the best Overseer the Vault had ever had in a long time. Trading with the nearby town of Megaton and with the caravans was going well, the Vault's population was steady and for the first time in many years everyone felt happy and content. Despite all their hardships, it seemed that life had finally returned to normal.

The young woman looked out onto the atrium and smiled, proud of what they had accomplished. She went over to her desk and answered her intercomm that was persistantly beeping throughout the day. "Probably someone losing a key" she sighed to herself.

"Yes?"

"Overseer, we need the key to the storeroom. Susie's lost it again" grumbled Freddie as an annoyed Susie was heard insulting him in the background, accompanied by a small thud.

"Freddie I keep telling you, call me Amata. I'll bring the key down and open it." Freddie tried to say something in response but was drowned out by Susie. Amata couldn't help but laugh as she ended the conversation.

Amata started rummaging through her desk wondering why she had so much junk in there when a small object dropped out of it. Picking it up she examined it closely, feeling pain and regret pang within her. It was a small photograph of herself and another girl around her age on Amata's 18th birthday. The Caucasian girl in the photo was tall with raven black hair in an untidy ponytail just like her own and wore tinted reading glasses. Although she was not very popular with her peers she was Amata's closest and perhaps only friend. Being the former Overseer's daughter had isolated her from the rest of her peers, who saw either saw her as the same as her father or simply treated her with disrespect. Not like Sofia, who had always seen her as anyone but the Overseer's daughter.

Looking at the photograph brought a painful memory flooding back to her, one that had never really left her.

* * *

**Vault 101 Medical Clinic, Four Years Ago**

The room had fallen completely quiet after Alphonse Almodovar's sudden and unexpected announcement. Only after he had left did his daughter break the silence.

"I can't believe it," Amata said at last, "I'm the Overseer now. Father won't tell me why, but I'm guessing you had something to do with it."

The other woman, her old friend just smiled, "Well you know me Mat" she said, calling her by that old nickname, "I just had a little talk with him. We were quite civil."

"You and him? Civil? I expected you to change in the Wasteland, but not that much!"

Sofia gave a little laugh as Amata continued.

"But I guess we'll all be learning a bit about the outside now, won't we? As the new Overseer, I'm planning on opening the Vault, this time for good. It's a bright new day for the Vault...but I'm afraid there's one thing that has to change."

With an eager smile on her face Sofia boasted "No problem. Whatever it is I am glad to help." Amata's expression however changed into a small, concerned frown as she sighed.

"I know you are, and on behalf of the Vault I thank you for all you've done. But there are still many who blame you for everything that happened" said Amata. Sofia's smile began to slowly fade away.

"So I have to ask you to leave. I'm sorry, but the situation is just too delicate for you to stay. Please, if you really want to help the Vault, you have to go."

The room fell quiet again, save for the beeping of the computer nearby. Sofia had done so much, suffered more than anyone in the Vault could imagine, and now she was being told she had to leave again? Despite saving all of them?

"I saved the Vault, and now you're kicking me out?" she said slowly in disbelief.

"No it's not like that. But if you stay, it'll just keep causing more problems. The Vault can't take anymore in-fighting. It's just what has to be" Amata replied. Amata truely regretted having to say this to her best friend, but she had no choice. It was more painful for her than anyone could imagine.

"It'll be a while before we're ready to really go outside. But once the Vault is stable again, maybe we'll see you out there. So I guess this is goodbye for now" she said as she handed Sofia a modified utility jumpsuit, "It's not much, but take this with you, to remember us by. With luck, we'll meet again."

For a moment Sofia stood there stunned, the words repeating in her head, and with each word a harsh impact was felt, worse than any punch or bullet. Her face of disbelief and sadness quickly changed to one of burning anger.

"You're kidding right? You are kicking me back out into that land of death after everything I have done, and all you do to make up for it is to give me a fucking jumpsuit? I help, no, fucking save all of you and all you can do is give me some cloth and tell me to fuck off!" she managed to yell to the shock of everyone in the room, before regaining her temper. She looked around at everyone, who were too shocked by her outburst to say anything.

"Fine, if that's what you want. You can all go fuck yourselves!" Sofia took out a small item from her backpack, then slammed it on the nearby table before storming out of the room. No one said a word, not even Butch. Amata was filled with guilt, but remained silent. Looking at the table, she picked up what Sofia had slammed there. It was a small photograph, taken on Amata's 18th birthday.

* * *

**Vault 101 Overseer's Office, 2281**

"Amata? Dear are you feeling alright?"

The reassuring voice of Old Lady Palmer woke Amata from her daydream and brought her back to the present.

"Huh? Um yes I am alright Mrs Palmer."

"Honey I've been around long enough to know when someone is feeling down. What's the matter?" she asked. Glancing at the photo she quickly understood. "Don't blame yourself Amata, it wasn't your fault."

Holding back some tears, Amata couldn't help but feel responsible.

"Who else is there to blame? I was the one who told her to leave. She helped us so much and I threw her out. What if I made the wrong decision?"

"Amata, you made a hard decision, but everyone knows it was for the best of the Vault. Sofia would have understood that, it wasn't easy for her due to her experiences out there."

"Which makes me wonder if I shouldn't have kicked her out even more."

Shrugging off the thoughts of that day Amata picked up the storeroom key and walked out of the office, leaving Old Lady Palmer by herself to say "Poor girl."

* * *

**I do not own Fallout 3, nor any of the characters save for Sofia.  
**

**This story is set in 2281, four years after the events of Broken Steel and after the Lone Wonderer was once again cast out of Vault 101. This will be the only chapter where I use a lot of dialogue from the game.  
**


	2. Junkies and Robots

**Megaton, Brass Lantern**

It had just passed 21:30 and in the nearby junk settlement of Megaton a young woman dressed in a yellow jumpsuit was panicking and trying desperately to get help, but only ended up confusing the town sheriff Lucas Simms even more with her fast and unintelligible speech. Despite his gruff manner at times, he meant well and cared deeply for most of Megaton's residents. As much as he tried to patiently listen though he just couldn't make out what Jenny tried to say. After several moments the sheriff resorted to raising his voice.

"Jenny, JENNY! Slow down girl, I can't help you when you're like this. Take deep breaths and calmly tell me what needs to be told, alright?"

Jenny was taken aback slightly by Simm's sudden outburst, but followed his advice before trying again to explain what was wrong.

"It's Leo, something's wrong with him. He's not moving and he has blood coming out of his nose. I need Doc Church."

_It was only a matter of time,_ thought Lucas to himself. Leo was infamous for being the town junkie, yet his siblings were completely oblivious. Or in denial about it all.

"I'm sorry Jenny, the Doc is out for supplies at the moment-"

"What! We need to help him now or he'll die! Please Sheriff he's my brother! I can't lose him!" she cried. Lucas considered for a moment before rushing to Leo's aid. He didn't have much of a choice, but there was only one person who could help them. He put one of Leo's arms around his neck whilst Jenny copied his actions.

"I hope she's in a good mood" he muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

**Megaton, Sofia's House**

A lone figure sat quietly in the dark as the night passed by in the small and rusty house above the Brass Lantern restaurant. Blanking out the sounds of activity below the woman sat miserably at her desk, occassionally breaking the silence by taking a large gulp of whiskey. It stung her throat as it went down, but that was nothing compared to the other pain she always felt.

Briefly she looked at herself in the mirror and felt worse somehow. She was a young woman with raven black hair tidily done up in a bun at the back, though no longer wearing tinted glasses. Thanks to her time out in the Wasteland her skin was well tanned. Her outfit consisted of a grimy white tank top and dark green pants accompanied by boots, speckled with the blood of her patients. On top of that she wore various accessories to hold the medical instruments she used in place. Around her waist was a belt holding various containers and a satchel on the back. Slung across her back was a hunting rifle, or at least the holster for one, and another larger satchel bag lay by her side which carried various items such as water and food.

Every night was the same one after the other. After the day's work was done and nothing else was required of her she'd spend her time alone in her room, quietly drinking her favourite whiskey, trying to think of the better times. But it never helped. She always thought about that one particular day, and it hurt her to no end.

The house Mr Handy robot Wadsworth noted she was covered in blood as he passed by and again repeated what he had been saying to her for the last hour, interrupting her idle state.

"It appears you have been wounded Madam, may I suggest-" he began to say.

"Wadsworth will you just shut up?" she snapped. "This is not my blood, in case you forgot I am a doctor and as such tend to see blood every so often during my travels. Get that into your circuits and leave me in peace."

"I apologise Madam."

"Bloody robots" she muttered. Despite the fact her Mr Handy was very useful she couldn't stand its constant blabbering. She held a small feeling that it didn't like her either and could've sworn it had threatened her once or twice, albeit very quietly.

A loud knock erupted from the door interrupting her drink. Slowly and swiftly she loaded her sawn off shotgun and approached the door with her sights on it. With a quick flick she slid open the door shutter and peered out cautiously. To her annoyance, it was just the local sheriff and the woman from the bar beside the bomb. Between them they were holding up the youngest brother who was lulling his head. Or the oldest, she couldn't remember.

"Stow away your piece Sofia, we're friends not raiders" reassured Simms. He knew her well enough to know she was always armed and slightly paranoid of visitors. He couldn't think why, and any attempts to find out the reason usually ended in angry shouting or sarcasm, so he had decided long ago it was not worth trying anymore.

Realising there was no threat Sofia lowered her gun, clearly irritated by their presence.

"What do you want Simms? I'm not in the mood right now so this had better be important."

"You're never," stopped Simms as he looked at Jenny, who was by now puffy eyed and still crying. "Look, Leo here needs medical attention urgently and Doc is out of town for a while."

"Please! You have to help him!" weeped Jenny. A brief silence followed as Sofia considered.

"Very well, bring him in here." she sighed irritably.

Quickly she unbolted and opened the door, ignoring the sobbing of Jenny as she and Simms brought the unconscious Leo inside.

"Overdosed?" she inquired, answered with a quick nod from Simms.

"Overdosed? What do you mean overdosed!"

"Get him on this table quickly, lay him down. Wadsworth, water." she ordered. The two placed Leo on a table in the middle of the ground floor room.

"How long has he been ODing?"

"My brother is not overdosing! He's never taken drugs!" protested Jenny indignantly.

"If you are too blind to see it and cannot accept that your brother is a drug addict that's your problem!" snapped Sofia. "How long has he been overdosing?"

"Least five minutes" grunted Simms.

"For fuck's sake" she muttered to herself. "Just keep him on the table and I'll handle the rest. I have something that should do the trick."

"Should?" spluttered Jenny, "what do you mean should?"

Again Sofia ignored her as she calmly browsed through the various medical instruments and chemicals until she found what she needed, a large syringe filled with a bright blue liquid. She made sure everything was ready, then turned to the Sheriff and Jenny.

"He's probably going to react very suddenly, so make sure he doesn't hurt himself, got it?"

The Sheriff nodded whilst the petite woman just sniffed.

"Ok, keep him steady, easy does it," she told them as she carefully inserted the syringe into Leo's chest and gently pushed on the plunger. Nothing happened at first, then suddenly he sprang upwards, gasping for breath and nearly throwing himself forwards off of the table.

"Don't break your skull or I'll add more to your bill", Sofia said whilst pushing him back.

Jenny was too overwelmed with relief to take notice of Sofia's comment as she clung to Leo tightly. Simms made sure he was stable then grunted thanks before leaving the trio to their business, whilst Sofia decided to get things over with as soon as possible.

"Jenny, since your brother has no doubt bled himself dry with his addiction you're going to have to pay for the shot. I'm not a charity," she added unnecessarily. Nothing out here was a charity. Charity was a stupid word for stupid people in her eyes.

"Oh please Sofia, I don't have much right now. I can give you a discount at the Lantern, how about that?"

"Oh sure, a discount is just what I can live on. Yes a discount can pay for my medical supplies, a discount can pay for weapons and ammunition and a discount can pay for the food and drink I need!" Sofia retorted.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Never," she added tiresomely, "Now the caps. 1500 for the shot."

"ONE FIVE HUNDRED! I can't afford that!" Jenny shrieked.

"Pre-War medicine, especially the kind that I've just wasted on Dopey here is not something you can find everyday and that usually means it costs a lot to obtain, money or otherwise. Now cut the shit, you got your brother treatment and now you need to pay for it."

It was Leo who answered this time, although a little slower than usual.

"Erm Sofia, I erm, I guess since it's out now I need to stop with the drugs and erm, well anyways my stash has enough to make up for the shot. I'm sure of it."

Sofia eyes narrowed dangerously, "Do I look like a drug dealer?"

"No no no, but one man's drug is another man's medicine right?"

"Hmm," she pondered. Usually people paid in caps up front and if it wasn't up front it was always in caps. Any deadbeats and she would promptly take something of equal value from them on the spot or _re-injure_ them, the former most common since the Sheriff for one didn't approve so much of the latter. Then again she felt herself that it was barbaric to do so too, so a trade of some kind was standard.

"That's acceptable, provided I see this stash first. I don't want you to bullshit me into giving you free treatment."

Leo tried to move off of the table. "I'll just go and get it."

He felt a hand tightly grip his arm and saw Sofia's other hand hover over her holstered shotgun.

"I don't think so Leo. For starter's you've just recovered from a drug overdose, you're not in a very good state at this time. Secondly, I am not that stupid to just let you walk out of here. I suggest you send Jenny to retrieve it. That way we can avoid any misunderstandings."

Once the junkie's sister had retrieved the stash Leo was permitted to go. He'd be in a lot of trouble with his brother Andy but that was none of her affair. Counting the stash contents she sighed. It appeared to be satisfactory, but only just.

"It appears you have been wounded Madam."

"Oh _fuck off_ Wadsworth."


	3. A Bad Trip

**Megaton**

For once in his life Leo had been truthful. The drug stash had managed to earn Sofia some extra funds, enough to buy some extra whiskey anyway. The next morning she counted the caps she had remaining after checking her new inventory, a grim smile etched on her face. In total she counted around 3000 caps, not bad for a week's work in and around Megaton.

The faint flashing glow of her Pip-Boy clock told her it was time for breakfast, as did the accompanying growl of her stomach. Her green eyes glanced at the time, noting it was 6:23, a little earlier than when she usually ate.

After preparing her kit for the day she headed for the Brass Lantern. When she approached she noticed Leo standing outside quietly talking to Jenny. The Stahl brother had seemingly recovered completely healthwise aside from being slightly pale and a little shakey. Ignoring their stares she took a seat on one of the stools, tapping away on her Pip-Boy.

"Thank you again for saving Leo," the young woman greeted gratefully.

"Uh huh" grunted Sofia in response, then added "How are you doing Leo?"

He looked startled briefly before regaining his composure.

"Uh, yeah I'm ok. It'll take time to recover from all this and beat the addictions, but I'm trying."

Sofia merely nodded and for a split second Jenny thought she saw a look of genuine concern, but it disappeared as quickly as it had came. The old device on her arm began emitting static followed by vintage music.

"Great" she exclaimed. "Galaxy News Radio is back up, now all we need-" she subtly gestured to the man in rags behind her "-is for Father Cuckoolander over there to shut it." Jenny shoved Leo in the ribs as a slight snicker left him despite the small smile emerging on her own lips.

"What will it be this morning?" she asked changing the subject.

"Need to be going shortly, just give me some noodles and water."

"You're not leaving are you?" asked Jenny with obvious worry. "Doc Church still hasn't returned." Sofia shook her head and hastily downed some noodles. As always they tasted absolutely disgusting and she definitely did not want to know what they were made of.

"Just to Arefu, relax. Long as you keep him off the drugs and no one here decides to jump off a balcony you'll manage well enough while I'm gone."

Sofia continued with her breakfast, not bothering to hide any grimaces brought on by the odd taste of the noodles while listening to the radio's enthusiastic host.

'You're listening to G.N.R! And I'm your host, Threeeee Dog, aaooooooooooooooooow! We're back on the waves after a small hiatus offline, we're back and we ain't going anywhere! Here's some of the latest news...'

"I swear if he mentions anything about me again..." Sofia frowned. She wasn't on bad terms with the man, but hearing about something about her, no matter how big or small again and again was tiring. Wasn't there anything interesting in the Wasteland these days? She grinned at the thought of the man finding a huge story, eager to get to the microphone to broadcast it like a child with a candy coupon. She shook her head as that particular thought entered her mind.

"Haven't seen one of those in a long time." noted a gruff voice. Sofia turned to see Lucas Simms taking a seat next to her.

"Sheriff," she greeted curtly, "Need something?"

"Can't a sheriff greet his fellow citizens?" he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Simms, I've been here long enough to know when you want something."

"You know me all too well it seems."

Sofia's eyes narrowed as a smug expression accompanied her words, "Well I _did_ save your ass if I recall correctly."

"And I haven't forg-"

"Several times." she added. After a moment of silence she had the look that said "_I win"_ across her face.

"Alright alright point taken," he sighed defeatedly. "I just wanted to talk to you about something before you leave tonight."

Her expression turned cold. "What something?"

"You know what day today is don't you."

Sofia wrinkled her brow and grumbled, "Yes, what about it Simms."

"The Vault 101 ambassadors will be visiting, and I think it could do you some good to speak with them."

Sofia's eyes snapped up with visible anger, "You don't know shit about me, _Sheriff_" she spat putting extra emphasis on the last word as she usually did when angered. "Don't pretend you know what's good for me."

"You know what I mean Sofia," replied the sheriff calmly. "I worry about you, and you've been here long enough for me to consider you a friend of mine."

A moment passed by with both of them stirring within their own thoughts. Finally Sofia spoke again, quietly this time, "They threw me out Simms. After everything I did for them they threw me out anyway. I ain't going to be their best friends now, so fuck 'em. While they are here I'll be off to Arefu. Worry about them, not me."

Throwing a handful of caps toward the Stahls she downed the rest of her water before leaving the town through the large metal doors and out into the Wasteland.

* * *

**Springvale Ruins**

The telltale blue of Vault jumpsuits stuck out like a sore thumb as several Vault 101 dwellers made their way towards Megaton. Ever since opening the Vault four years ago it had been decided that monthly visits to the town would be undertaken to trade supplies such as food, water, ammunition and medicine, but also as a gesture of friendship. It was no secret that Megaton was overpopulated, with many of its residents having to stay in the cramped Common House. Lucas Simms and the ambassadors from Vault 101 had agreed to monitor the settlers for anyone who had the potential to contribute to Vault 101.

Selecting candidates had always been Amata's duty, once the ambassadors gave her a list to choose from. Yet she had never taken a step outside of the Vault, not even into the entrance tunnel. It was therefore quite a shock to everyone when she announced her plans to join the Outside group's visit to Megaton.

"With all due respect Overseer, I still don't understand why you need to be out here. We have a designated ambassador with us already," said Officer Richards as the four man group walked into the ruins of the town of Springvale. He as well as Officer O'Brian had been responsible for the deaths of Tom and Mary Holden, two unlucky Vault dwellers who had tried to escape the Vault during the Radroach Infestation four years ago. O'Brian had never spoken about it to anyone, but Richards on the other hand admitted he felt immense guilt over his actions. The pair always worked well together and they were in fact competant officers. Amata had therefore kept them on, which wasn't a popular decision. But she was the Overseer, so her word was law.

"I had to see this," answered Amata simply. Her eyes glowed with awe at the sheer sight of destruction surrounding her. Husks of what used to be people's homes lay empty, having been ransacked over the past two centuries. Debris of all kinds littered the roadside, next to the carcasses of Pre-War vehicles. What struck Amata most of all however was the silence. Living in a Vault meant constantly hearing the air ventilation systems in the background, a constant yet soothing murmur. Out here though there was nothing, save for the occassional gunshot in the distance.

"Curiousity killed the cat, if you'll pardon me for saying so," pointed out Susie Mack, who had served as an ambassador for the past two years.

"I end up choosing who will ultimately join our community, therefore I may as well be out here. I need to see what it's like in the Outside world," said Amata inspecting the large Red Rocket platform.

"You're not missing much Ma'am," O'Brian quietly offered shaking his head. His attention was focused on the buildings in the distance, especially towards the old school. He'd learned before about the Raiders who dwelled within its walls. Bands of psychotic hooligans who were perfectly willing to kill anyone who got in their way, or even those who didn't. On all the expeditions they had gone on they'd never been attacked. Which made O'Brian even more cautious.

The rifle bullet suddenly bursting through his throat justified his paranoia. The officer stumbled a short way before collapsing to the ground, gasping for air as he clutched at his bloodied neck.

"Down! Take cover!" yelled Officer Richards shoving the shocked Amata and Susie behind the rusted sign pointing to Megaton. O'Brian lay writhing in the middle of the street, drenched in his own blood. A callous laugh erupted from the distance, somewhere towards the Springvale school.

"Yeah-he-he, got the bastard!"

"No way asshole, that shot was mine!"

The trio had no idea just how many of them there was, but judging from the arguing between them there was at least three of them. Amata's eyes were fixed apon the barely conscious O'Brian. One of the voices rang out again, directed at them this time.

"We know there's more of you out there, come on out! We just wanna play!" yelled one of the Raiders.

"Yeah, we've been trying to get inside your precious Vault, but fuck it, we'll just kill you all then take it for ourselves!"

Officer Richards remained crouched down behind the sign, brow furrowed as he thought of a plan.

"Damn, there's too many to try and hold off. I doubt I'll get two shots off without getting hit."

"Lookie here, your friend's still kicking. Aw, he looks pained," called the same Raider again, "No matter, we'll help him out."

Amata nearly screamed at the sound of the gunshot. She'd heard stories about the dangers of the Outside world, but had never expected anything quite so savage as this. The worst she had ever faced was the Tunnel Snakes and they were absolute saints compared to these psychos.

"Oh shit, oh shit oh shit oh shit," she panted in near-hyperventilation. Susie however remained calm. She had seen plenty of what guns could do to people over the two years she spent outside the Vault and had been shot at more times than she could ever count. Without pausing to think she gripped Amata by the wrists and forced her to look directly into her eyes.

"Amata, I need you to stay with me ok? Look at me Amata. You with me?"

Amata couldn't speak but managed a quick nod of her head.

"Come on, make it easy for yourselves. Stand up, we'll make it fast, honest!" came another taunt. Officer Richards responded with several quick shots from his sidearm. The sudden action caught the Raiders off guard, they had assumed the Vault dwellers were too scared to actually fight back.

"You're fucking dead!"

A volley of bullets struck the sign, which only managed to dent it thanks to the low calibre and poor quality of the ammunition they used. In a flash Richards grabbed one of the thick pieces of debris lying by his feet and threw it towards the Raiders. Remarkably his desperate idea worked. One of the Raiders had been gullible enough to fall for the ploy, his cry of alarm spreading panic among his friends.

"SHIT GRENADE!"

"FUCK TAKE COVER!"

"Alright go!" yelled Richards as he began firing at the Raiders again. Susie leapt up and began running towards Megaton with Amata in tow. Amata began to feel dizzy and barely able to acknowledge she was being roughly dragged along by her arm. Without any kind of armour or protection Amata felt the full impact of a rifle shot as her body took the brunt of its force. She was barely able to scream before she tumbled to the ground and hit her head on a rock.

"Amata!" was the last thing she heard as her world went dark.

* * *

Amata's head felt ready to explode when she woke up, and for a few minutes she had no recollection on what happened nor where she was. She felt groggy but could tell she was in some kind of metal shack judging from the collage of scrap metal that made up the walls.

_I must be in Megaton,_ she thought.

Her face of confusion turned to one of disgust at the sight of the grimy mattress beneath her, but quickly disappeared when she noticed the bandages around her abdomen. The memory of Springvale flooded back to her as panic set in, but as she went to move a firm hand gripped her shoulder and held her down.

"You're safe, keep still," growled a stern yet familiar voice.

Amata's eyes widened at the sight of her old friend. Although Sofia looked mostly the same as she had four years ago there were noticable differences. Instead of the armoured Vault suit Amata last saw her in she wore a white tank top with green pants, both speckled with blood. The distinctive tinted glasses were absent, along with the energetic sparkle in her eyes. The woman before her wasn't the optimistic and cheerful friend she remembered growing up with. She honestly hadn't expected she'd see her again and frankly Amata wasn't sure she wanted to.

"What?" barked Sofia at the awkward stare she was getting.

Amata jumped, "Your shirt...it's..."

"Oh for- it's your blood, well most of it is," said Sofia rolling her eyes, "If a little bit of blood bothers you so much you shouldn't have come out here in the first place should you."

Amata felt indignant at the insulting tone Sofia was using. She almost died out there and that meant nothing to her? Nor her friends?

_Her friends._

"Susie!" she cried out moving to get up.

"I said stay still!"

"You don't understand, Susie and Officer Richards-"

"They're fine, just fuckin' dandy," she said as she tried to keep Amata in bed, "They're somewhere in town, now keep still!"

"They're ok?" asked Amata relieved.

Sofia sat down at the desk nearby and pulled open one of the draws, withdrawing a glass bottle filled with a brown, orange liquid, "Yeah, like I said just dandy."

The young Overseer watched Sofia with interest as she plucked off the cork and began to drink whatever was contained inside. Whatever it was it absolutely foul and made Amata wrinkle her nose. It smelled a lot like the oil Stanley the maintenance man in the Vault would use on Andy, the Vault's only Mister Handy robot.

"How long have I been out?"

"Couple of days. You hit your head pretty hard but there's no permanent damage. If we're lucky it might've knocked some sense into you," commented Sofia offhandedly before gulping more of her drink.

"Okay what is your problem?"

Sofia merely scoffed, "Fuck off with the stupid questions."

But Amata wasn't going to let it go, "I'm not asking stupid questions. Right now I get the feeling you really don't want me to be here, so if that's the case then just let me leave."

"Yep, ok. Hobble off home and get shot again. See how well that works out." she sneered.

Amata made a move again but instantly regretted her choice when she fell on the floor with a pained thump. Sofia muttered something under her breath and helped her up off the floor and back onto the bed.

"Sit down and stay there," instructed Sofia checking whether her bandages were intact, "Hard to believe you managed to make it to Springvale. Had I-, had your friends not got you here you'd be dead. So do them and yourself a favour and just do as I tell you."

Her slip of the tongue hadn't gone unnoticed by Amata, who chose not to say anything about it. Many questions rang in her mind but she didn't want to annoy her old friend any further. One question had to be asked though.

"When I was brought here, did anyone...did anyone bring Officer O'Brian?" she asked uncertainly, the sound of his fatal gasps and _that gunshot_ echoing in her head.

Sofia barely looked up, "I think Richards and Susie sorted him out."

"You don't know?" asked Amata.

"I don't really care," answered Sofia honestly. It wasn't a secret that Sofia had been good friends with the Holdens and never liked the officer long before then. She had assaulted O'Brian on her second departure from the Vault and had it not been for her gun jamming she would have killed the officer on the spot. It was somewhat understandable for people to react to stressful situations like that. But her cold manner was very unlike the Sofia that Amata had known before. Perhaps the tough nature of the Wasteland changed people, though Amata didn't like to think about it.

Once the bandages had been inspected Sofia looked directly into her eyes and for a moment there was a hint of sadness.

"You should be thankful. Raiders don't usually kill people that fast. In fact he got it easy."

"What? How can you say that? I saw him-" she trailed off. Sofia paused and wondered whether she should describe the fates Wastelanders typically end up with by the hands of Raiders but thought against it. More stress meant more injury.

"Don't think about it, just get some rest. Oh and here, drink up," said Sofia handing over a bottle of clear water, "It's clean, but don't gulp it all in one go. Small sips."

Sofia turned to walk out of the room when Amata spoke again, "Sofia?"

"What?"

Amata was silent for a moment, "Thanks" she managed.

Sofia shook her head, "Whatever." she said opening another bottle.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 3 or any of its characters, save for my Lone Wanderer.**


End file.
